1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table, more particularly to a table which has a conveniently foldable leg assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional table which includes a table top, an annular table frame, and several legs. Each of the legs is connected securely to the annular table frame. The annular table frame is mounted securely on the periphery of the table top. However, because the legs of the table are mounted securely on the annular table frame, the table occupies too much space, causing the difficulty in transporting the table.